halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNMS-04U Hoplite
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |model='' '' |type=4th Generation Mobile Suit |engine= GEN Energy Harnesser System |weapons=*G-0YX Mega Particle Launcher *G-7U Light Vulcan *G-N1 Light Energy Rifle |armor=Titanium-A Battleplate |crew=1 Pilot (Located in Chest Area) |era=*Human-Covenant War *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation=* United Nations Space Command }} The , generally known by its official designation of United Nations Mobile Suit Generation 4U Hoplite, or simply called the Hoplite by their operators was one of the last mobile suit series of the Generation 4 line. The was typically utilized by the United Nations Space Command Defense Force and their allies later on with the main intent of being used as a Heavy Assault Mobile Suit both groundside and in space. The Hoplite was designed by the scientists of Project AEOLIA and was manufactured by the Human contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries, a company largely known for its affiliation with Project AEOLIA and its hand for aiding in the manufacture of AEOLIA's unique technologies. The was built in the late 2500s to be used against the Covenant in the Human-Covenant War but was not able to see full usage until the deployment of the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships. The Hoplites took part in several major ground engagements in the war as Artillery and Support machines. But as the war raged on, these suits would be phased out for the more advanced generations, with them being used in conjunction with the other machines. After the Human-Covenant War came to a close, production of the Hopelites and all the newer generations had increased exponentially. The newly produced machines saw service in the Outer Colonies and in the accompaniment of the UNSC's reviving fleets. By the onset of the Saulosian Campaign, numerous Hoplites the UNSDF and their allies, finding themselves on the frontlines combating ground and space forces. After the conclusion of the Campaign, the remaining units were decommissioned and placed into storage. History Development Usage in the Human-Covenant War Combat Abilities Armaments G-0YX Mega Particle Launcher Developed in conjunction with the Hoplite, the MGL was the suit's main weapon and served as a long range artillery and support gun. Typically carried with both hands due to the weapon's sheer size and when not in in use, was usually stored on the rear waist armour. Unknown to many, the G-0YX Mega Particle Launcher was a triple function weapon as it could function a set of 3 interlinked Energy Rifles, an Artillery Cannon, or a Chargeable Artillery Cannon, which was capable of long range destructive fire. Due to its third function, a charge time was necessary for the high destructive power shots the gun entailed. Due to the immense power comsumption of the Launcher, huge GEN Condensers were installed on the shoulders of the Hoplite, where excess GEN Energy could be stored and used in conjunction with its shots. For power support, an energy pack was usually used. In a normal circumstances, a pack can be used for 2-3 charged shots. An additional pack can be added to provide for a maximum of 4-5 such shots. *'First Function' - The first configuration of the G-0YX Mega Particle Launcher was to act as a set of 3 interlinked energy rifles. When the other functions are not active, the launcher has a long slim appearance with 3 barrels bound closely together and covering the large cannon emitter. For powering concerns, the Launcher draws particles directly from the Hoplite's GEN Energy Harnesser System. The Launcher's first function was known for its low power consumption and as a result, it was normally used for quick engagements and covering fire. The damage from the First Function was moderate, capable of damaging and disabling units. However, quick successive shots could easily destroy the Hoplite's target. Within the First Function were two firing configurations, each with their own specific purpose. :*'1st Firing Configuration:' :*'2nd Firing Configuration:' *'Second Function' - *'Third Function' - G-7U Light Vulcan G-N1 Light Energy Rifle System Features *'GEN Energy Harnesser System' - *'Optical Camouflage Unit' - Gallery File:Hoplite2.jpg|Keeping true to its space-type origins, Hoplite operators favored atmospheric combat and ground support whenever ground side File:HopliteEscort.gif|A UNMS-04U Hoplite using its first function to combat enemy units File:HopIA.jpg|A UNMS-04U Hoplite charging up its Mega Particle Launcher File:Hoplite.jpg File:HopCockpit.jpg File:GEN_Rifle.jpg Trivia